


I'm Sorry, Not Today

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Eunkwang was supposed to take a day off for his birthday...
Kudos: 6





	I'm Sorry, Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for EK's birthday. Happy birthday to our crazy leader!

They had it planned for a couple of months now. Eunkwang was going to have the Saturday after his birthday off so that he could spend the morning with his family and friends, then come home to the other members to celebrate his birthday. It was a straight forward plan, and it should’ve worked, except it didn’t...

Out of the remaining members, Sungjae was the most excited. He hadn’t seen Eunkwang in so long, with his schedules full every time his hyung had a day off. He rewarded himself with a sleep in before he got up, with a lot of energy like the energizer bunny, ready to start the day. He was supposed to do some grocery shopping with Hyunsik and together with Ilhoon, they were going to shop for party stuff. So Sungjae was happy.

At the training centre, Eunkwang woke up bright and early, well before it had even got bright... with the rest of his group, they took off for their morning run and other training exercises. He had yet to call the others to tell them how his day was going to go. The fresh air was refreshing, energizing him for the day and the constant support he felt from the rest of the trainees made him all the more determined to finish his service well. 

Halfway through their morning run, the sun had started to rise, as it painted the trail in various beautiful shades, which showed how beautiful their surroundings were. By the time they finished and reached camp again, the sun had fully risen and the group took a breather to enjoy the bit of sunshine before it got too hot. 

Eunkwang’s trainer and some of his other friends came and congratulated him on his birthday and he couldn’t help but smile at their gesture, but he longed to be with his other friends too. Before breakfast, he took the chance to check his phone real quick, seeing that some of his other friends from outside had sent him well wishes and promises of meals together when he had time off. One message, however, had him sigh. 

_‘Have you told them yet?’_

It was Minhyuk. Yes, they had planned for him to spend the day with them but the plan had change and Eunkwang didn’t have time last night to tell the others. 

‘No, I haven’t told them...I’ll call them now’   
Eunkwang quickly made the call to Hyunsik and hoped that he picked up...

Hyunsik was at the market as he pushed the trolley full of groceries towards the party store close by where they were going to meet Ilhoon. His phone rang and when he pulled it out, he was excited to see that it was Eunkwang. 

“Oh Eunkwang hyung! Happy birthday!” he greeted as an equally excited Sungjae stood bouncing by his side. 

“Happy birthday Eunkwang hyung!”

_“Thanks guys...where are you?”_ he asked down the line. 

“We’re about to meet Ilhoon, we just finished grocery shopping for dinner tonight...” Hyunsik told him enthusiastically. 

_“Oh...about that...”_ he started, knowing he was about to disappoint his members. 

“Hyyyuuunngggg!” Sungjae started whining. “You’re going to make it tonight right?? We’re going to have dinner together right?!” Sungjae sounded like a child whining about not getting a toy. 

_“I’m sorry Sungjae-yah...hyung can’t make it tonight. He has to stay here and do some more work...”_ Eunkwang apologized with a small smile. 

“But hyung you promised!”

“Yeah hyung! What are we going to do with all this food?” 

_“I’m really sorry guys, but you know I can’t get out of work unless it’s an emergency... I promise we’ll have dinner together next time I’m out ok? I really promise this time...! Please don’t be sad...”_ Eunkwang tried to cheer them up but Sungjae wasn’t having it. 

“Hyyyuuunnngggg!!!! I miss you!” 

_“I miss you too Sungjae-yah...we’ll see each other next time ok?”_ at this point, Hyunsik took the call off speaker phone and spoke to Eunkwang alone. 

“It’s ok hyung...we know you can’t get out of work, we’ll just have dinner another time like you said...” he reassured his hyung. 

_“Is Sungjae ok? I should’ve called last night but I forgot...I didn’t mean to upset him so much...”_ Eunkwang sounded worried and Hyunsik couldn’t help but smile. 

“He’s pouting like a baby hyung...don’t worry, we’ll keep him company today and he’ll be ok. Just concentrate on your work and we’ll see you later...” 

_“Thanks Hyunsikkie...send my love to the others, tell them I’m sorry as well...”_

“I will, happy birthday again hyung. Don’t work too hard!” 

_“I won’t, goodbye!”_

Hyunsik turned to Sungjae who was still sulking. 

_“We’ll spend the day together Sungjae-yah...ok?”_

Just as Eunkwang hung up the phone, another message from Minhyuk came through.

_‘Have you called? Did they take the bait?’_

A smirk came on his face. 

‘Like ants to sugar...’ 


End file.
